


the journey of the seven (star wars + bangtan au)

by fuzzy_noodle



Category: EXO (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy_noodle/pseuds/fuzzy_noodle
Summary: the galaxy is in shambles. the republic is gone. order 66 wiped out all the jedi. the dark side has placed a cloak over the entire galaxy.scattered across the stars, there are seven boys who can change the fate of the galaxy. the problem is, none of them know each other.when kira discovers that these boys can restore balance to the galaxy, she takes fate into her own hands and decides to go find them.can these boys really change the fate of the galaxy? kira sure hopes so.





	1. new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE: STAR WARS SPOILERS (ROGUE ONE, THE CLONE WARS (SERIES), AND THE CLASSIC TRILOGY.)
> 
> This story is going to be plot heavy, so I'm gonna take my time introducing characters before I introduce the boys. Please be patient, I promise that when they come in, it's gonna be awesome!

kira brushed the dirt off her shoes as she entered her home. she walked towards her tiny kitchen and poured a glass of water for herself. the air inside her small home was too still, and that worried kira.

she heard a shuffling noise from the corner of the room and she immediately pulled out her bow and arrow.

"i am not here to fight you." a familiar voice called out.

kira sighed and withdrew her weapon, "what are you doing here?"

"i need your help." the figure exited the shadows of the corner and made its way towards kira.

"no, jyn. i have no intention of helping you and the rebels. not now. not ever." kira spoke.

"please. just this once. i am begging you. it's about my father. " jyn erso took kira's hands gently in her own.

kira sighed, "look, i know how much your father means to you, but i am not going anywhere near the empire. i want to help you, i really do, but i won't this time." kira took her hands out of jyn's.

"can you at least see me off? i don't want to go off alone. i don't know how this mission will turn out." jyn spoke sincerely.

"fine, but i'm not going any further than that." kira knew she couldn't resist jyn. she was madly in love with her.

jyn hugged her at her response and pulled her hand towards the door. kira asked, "what, now? i just got home."

"yes. i have to leave now." jyn continued pulling kira.

"why are you in such a rush? how big is this mission?" kira genuinely had no idea what this was about. she had never seen jyn act this way.

they made their away across the forested terrain of kashyyk until jyn finally let go of kira's hand and stopped suddenly. "i'm so sorry, kira. i really am." jyn stepped away from kira, leaving kira in confusion.

"what's wrong?" kira tried stepping towards jyn but ten people in rebel uniforms immediately appeared out of nearby trees and bushes.

"i'm sorry kira. you should have just gone along with me and they would have let you go." jyn looked sorry but didn't help kira when the rebel soldiers closed in around her.

"command center, we have the prisoner." kira sighed and closed her eyes. she dropped her weapons. she was a fighter but she wasn't stupid. kira could defeat the soldiers easily, but she could never hurt jyn.

"get her!" a woman commanded and two men pushed kira on the ground to handcuff her.

kira spoke, "good luck on your mission jyn. remember the look on my face right now because you'll never see me again." the men dragged her towards their ship and kira looked at jyn who was wiping tears off her face while keeping a straight face.

the soldiers put kira in a cell and they departed kashyyk. the rebels weren't stupid enough to take the handcuffs off of kira. they have heard stories about the warrior kira, and they didn't want to find out whether those stories were true or not.

"where are we off to then?" kira spoke out to the rebel guarding her cell.

"you'll see." the rebel spoke in short sentences to avoid a conversation with kira. the stories say that her mind is as sharp as her fighting skills.

kira had been on the rebels' radar for two years now. she knew the rebels needed her service but she always refused. kira picked the exotic planet of kashyyk to hide from the alliance. she expected that the rebel alliance needed her now which is why they kidnapped her so suddenly. she never knew why they needed her, as she always ran away before they could give her any concete details.

the ship suddenly made abrupt movements, causing kira to put her ear against the wall of her cell. she felt the ship was boarding on a larger ship. "shit," kira cursed under her breath.

"come on." the guard unlocked her cell and another guard came so they can escort her to who knows where.

"ah, kira it is finally nice to meet you. have a seat. " a young woman spoke as she smiled at kira. kira didn't sit and the two guards forced her to sit in the chair in front of the woman in white.

this made the woman laugh, "now, now. no need to be so rude to our guest!"

"sorry general. this is a dangerous person and we received orders to not be gentle with them." the guard to kira's right spoke.

"if i knew i was meeting royalty today, i would have dressed nicer," spoke kira sarcastically.

"do you know who she is? show some respect." the rebel to kira's left shoved her shoulder aggressively.

the woman looked displeased and was about to speak but kira beat her to it: "good to finally meet you, leia organa. i've heard you've been looking for me the past two years." kira leaned forward slightly, which caused the guards to tense.

the sudden proximity made leia flustered and she cleared her throat, "ah, you know me. that's good. we can skip introductions then. i brought you here because i need you to be my escort from now on."

"you want me to be your lapdog like these two?" kira gestured to the guards at each of her sides. "no, thank you. i prefer to fight for myself, not for some 'greater cause,'" answered kira bluntly.

"i suppose i can't change your mind." leia sighed. "take her back."

"aren't you going to let me go? that's not very light side of you. " kira questioned as the guards each grabbed her by an arm.

leia answered, "no. you're a dangerous person. if you aren't helping us, there's a chance you'll choose to ally yourself with the empire. we cannot let that happen."

"i guess i'll stay for a few days and see what happens." kira sighed.

"what do you mean 'stay?' you're our prisoner." one guard spoke.

kira smirked, "i could have escaped these handcuffs and been on an escape pod by now. i'm on standby right now. so you two best treat me well before i get pissed off." the guard standing next to leia stood protectively in front of the young general.

"what's the matter princess, afraid to fight your own battles?" kira taunted. the guards dragged her back to her cell.

kira couldn't keep track of time in her cell as there was no sunlight for her to observe. she guessed that it had been about 3 days since she was captured by the rebels. she hadn't been doing much in her cell except siting on the floor meditating as she was doing now.

"get up." the guard broke her concentration and began dragging her towards the same room that she had met princess leia a couple of days ago.

"you're here kira. good." leia nodded as she looked at the person next to her and whispered something in his ear.

"i already told you. i'm not going to be your escort." kira spoke out.

"that's not why i brought you here. jyn should be returning back from her mission soon and i thought you would want to see her. maybe she can knock some sense into you," leia finally lost her cool facade

"i want nothing to do with her. she betrayed my trust and brought me here like a gift to the alliance." kira wasn't ready to forgive jyn. it had only been a couple days.

leia started, "i know how close you two-" an officer entered the room abruptly and interrupted her.

"general! erso has successfully completed the mission. unfortunately, she and her crew are deceased. the plans along with some other intel are on their way here now!" he exclaimed excitedly.

leia looked ecstatic. everyone in the room was cheering. everyone except kira. her world was crumbling. jyn was gone. jyn wasn't coming back. their last conversation was a betrayal of trust and that was the last that jyn heard of kira.

kira cried out and fell on her knees. this caused everyone in the room to look at her.

"get up!" a guard pulled her up on her feet suddenly. this made kira chuckle.

kira wiped her tears with her handcuffed wrists, "see? this is why i can't get behind you rebels. people die and you celebrate. people make huge sacrifices and you just gloss over them." she laughed again as she elbowed the guards roughly. kira took off her handcuffs and handcuffed both of the guards to the desk in front of her.

on cue, leia's guard and the rebel officer took out their guns. "stand down kira," leia commanded firmly.

"no. i want to see what exactly was so important for jyn to sacrifice her life for." kira grabbed the chair behind her and threw it in leia's direction. this caught the three of them off guard and kira used it as her chance to escape.

kira spoke to herself, "i need to see what jyn gave her life so easily for." kira made her way towards the escape pods and fled the ship quickly. while the guards were celebrating and the officer was briefing leia, she overheard the course of the ship with the plans.

she flew through the stars and eventually saw her target. she boarded the small passenger ship and saw no one aboard except two droids.

a golden droid spoke, "did the alliance send you? thank goodness. we were getting awfully worried."

"yes. i just came from general organa's ships." kira spoke formally on purpose to not arise suspicion in the droids. "may i see the files?"

"yes. r2-d2, please be kind to show her the files." the golden droid looked at the small r2 droid.

r2-d2 beeped and started displaying the files. kira was surprised to see the layouts of an imperial weapon but wasn't too pleased by what jyn chose to lose her life for.

"anything else?" kira asked impatiently.

the golden droid nodded, "yes. r2-d2 please show her the message that jyn erso left."

r2-d2 rolled backwards to allow more space for the recorded hologram to display.

_"is this thing recording?" jyn tapped the lens of r2-d2. r2-d2 beeped in response. "okay good. this message is intended for kira, who may currently be in the alliance's custody: kira i'm sorry for what i did and i could spend hours trying to apologize but i don't have that kind of time right now. i need you to listen carefully. i have found a list of very important people that can change the outcome of all of this mess. i trust only you to talk to these people. kira, you're perhaps the only neutral person in this entire galaxy so i trust that you will do the right thing with no ulterior motives. inside this r2 i inserted a file with the names of said people. please do what you think is right. i'm never gonna see you again but just know that you were like a sister to me." jyn suddenly turned around and the recording stopped._

"jyn wanted me to do something in her last breaths." kira mumbled.

"i'm sorry, i couldn't hear you." the tall droid spoke.

"quick give me this file and a file where she lists people!" kira demanded.

the droid entered panic mode "ah yes, right away ma'am. r2-d2, do what she says!"

r2-d2 extracted the two files and put them in a separate file. it ejected a single compact file and kira took it immediately.

"what's your name droid?" kira looked at the tall droid.

"c3po at your service!" c3po did a sorry attempt of a bow.

"well, thank you very much c3po and r2-d2. i have to go now. send the alliance my regards!" kira quickly made her way back to the escape pod.

"wait, aren't _you_ with the alliance?" c3po asked.

that was the last thing kira heard before she entered the escape pod and flew away. once she jumped into hyperspace and was a couple parsecs away, she opened the file with the list of names on the small monitor to her right.

"let me see. well, at least the list is short. only seven people. but how can seven people possibly change the fate of the galaxy?" kira questioned.  
  


____________

**author's note:**

i'm so sorry for the shitty first chapter. i know you guys are here for bangtan but i wanted to give a proper introduction to the story. i don't want to use the boys simply for clout; i want to incorporate them in a rich story.

for reference, this is jyn erso, who appeared in rogue one!

in the next chapter, we'll meet the first member. stay tuned for next time!

-fuzzy


	2. corellia

"shit." kira cursed.

kira had safely stolen the files from the resistance but she had no idea what to do now. she has never really had a plan for anything, so this is definitely new to her.

the escape pod is currently in the outer rim, outside of where the resistance and the empire are located. it was safe enough for kira to thoroughly inspect the contents of the files.

kira inserted the file into her escape pod monitor. "shit." she said again. the file was encrypted and kira was no computer expert.

kira groaned and leaned back in her pilot chair. "well, i may not be able to read this file but i know someone who may be able to." kira sat up and inserted the coordinates of bespin into her tiny escape pod.

the small pod entered hyperspace and she soon saw bespin in her view. the empire wasn't occupying this planet, so at least she was safe from them. kira had many enemies though, so she knew that she had to be careful regardless.

kira entered the atmosphere and landed safely on the platform of the famous cloud city. she was immediately met by two guards who asked, "state your business. you are not authorized to be here."

kira safely put the file in her backpocket. "tell lando that someone is here to cash in a favor."

a guard pulled out a communication device, "sir, someone is here saying that they want to 'cash in a favor.'"

the guards immediately became more relaxed as they nodded and led kira inside the expensive building.

"kira! i have not seen you in such a long time!" lando smiled charismatically.

kira smirked, "yes, well, we're a long way from gambling."

"so what brings you to my humble home?" lando gestured a droid to bring refreshments.

"i need you to help me decrypt a file. i really need to see the contents in it." kira stopped smiling and spoke in a serious tone.

"i see, well lucky for you, i have the best droids money can buy." lando turned to face a tall droid standing a few paces away, "hey, you. help this person decrypt their file."

"good evening. may i see the file?" the droid stuck out its silvery hand.

"with all due respect, sir, why are you helping this woman?" a guard asked.

lando answered simply, "i owe her a couple favors." this made kira smile.

"so what exactly is this file anyways? i've never seen you so worked up, except for when it involves jyn." lando sat down on his large couch. kira chose to stay standing.

kira sighed, "jyn's dead." lando stopped smiling and now had a serious expression on his face.

lando spoke softly,"how?" lando only met jyn once but he knew how much she meant to kira.

"she was sent on a mission to retrieve something from the empire. she gave her life to complete that mission, but she left me a mission of my own." kira made her way to the small bar in lando's living room to pour herself a drink.

"i never took you for the type to go on these types of missions," spoke lando as he attempted to lighten up the mood. he wasn't one for emotional situations and he knew kira wasn't either.

"it was her dying wish. you know what she was to me. i have to do this and then i'll go back to my old ways." kira downed her drink in one gulp and turned to face lando, "i can't do this alone."

"oh, no, no, no." lando stood up, "you're a good friend kira, but i'm not going to risk my life for a revenge mission." lando was serious. he only risked his life when it was necessary or for business. this certainly wasn't necessary or for business.

"you didn't let me finish. i'm not seeking _your_ help. i'm seeking someone else's. where are kai and lyra?" kira crossed her arms.

lando sighed, "they should be back from a job." he turned to face two droids, "fetch kai and lyra and bring them here." the droids nodded and left the room.

"what makes you think kai and lyra would help you? they're making good money right now." lando knew that both kai and lyra could be useful to kira, but he wasn't sure how kira was going to convince them to join her. he knew all three of them really well.

kira answered, "we go way back." lando didn't look convinced. "we've known each other longer that you and i have know each other, lando."

"why did you call me?" a man in beskar armor walked into the room.

"where's the droid? it was supposed to escort you." lando spoke.

lyra walked in and bowed politely to the droid that led her here.

"the droid didn't take it lightly when i said i wasn't going to go with it, so i killed it and decided to come here. i was curious why you called." kai hadn't noticed kira but when he finally did he stood silent and approached her slowly, "you look like shit."

lando stood in disbelief. that droid was very rare. he had won it in a large stakes gambling game.

"as do you, kai. have you showered lately? and what are you wearing?" kira answered playfully as she hugged kai lovingly.

"and you, lyra! i haven't seen you in a very long time!" kira pulled lyra into the hug.

"it's good to see you." kai broke the hug and kept her at arms length. he looked down at her, "i don't think you're here for a visit, what's wrong?" kai was concerned; he had always been very protective of her. lyra nodded to agree with kai.

"yeah. something is wrong." kira sighed and explained the entire situation to kai and lyra just as she did to lando earlier. kai and lyra hugged kira again. kira looked fine but they knew she was hurting inside.

"i need your help kai. you too, lyra." kira looked up into their eyes. "please," she pleaded. kai knew he couldn't refuse her. lyra could also never refuse kira. kira had been there for them many times and not once did kira ask for something in return. this time, it was their turn to help her.

"of course. we always gotta stick together." kai gripped kira's hand tightly. this took lando by surprise; he had never seen kai act so tame. kai's bounty hunter façade had crumbled right in front of him.

lyra nodded in agreement with kai and spoke with her hands, "you know we are always here for you."

kira smiled, "then we have no time to lose. lando, what's the status on the decryption?" lando still stood there in wonder. "lando!"

lyra shoved lando's shoulder and lando snapped out of it and faced kira, "sorry, what?"

"the decryption! what's the status?" kira lost her endearing tone that she was using with kai and lyra, speaking seriously now.

"oh, yeah. hey droid! are you done yet?" lando started walking towards a droid that was working on a computer. "it's done." lando took out the file and handed it to kira.

kai made his way over to the computer as lando and kira spoke. kai wanted to make sure kira had the only copy of that file; kira didn't explain the contents of the files, but he understood that if kira couldn't explain it in front of lando, then this information should be kept private. kai inspected the computer and saw nothing.

"one more thing lando. i need a ship." kira took the file and put it in her pocket.

lando sighed, "what kind of ship are you looking for?" lando knew he couldn't refuse kira, especially after kai and lyra chose to ally themselves with her; they were a dangerous trio.

"have you gotten the 'falcon back yet?" kira asked. this made kai and lyra chuckle lightly.

"no." lando glared at kai. "i have not gotten it back. i can give you a ship that i have that rivals the millennium falcon. it's a much newer model and i recently made some upgrades." lando gestured them to follow him and he led the way towards the outside platform.

lyra faced kira and signed, "he still hasn't gotten it back from solo. that's why he's upset." kira nodded and put her arm around lyra's shoulder.

"you're giving us the jupiter?" kai questioned.

"yes. i owe you three quite a bit and i don't like staying in debt. take care of her well." lando tried smiling fakely. he grew fond of the jupiter. it was a nice ship and one of a kind.

"thank you, lando." kira gripped his hands and started walking toward the shiny blue vessel.

"oh, wait." kai sighed and kira looked at him. "you, droid!" kai called over a small droid.

"yes?"

"fetch us our stuff and bring them here immediately." kai ordered.

"right away sir." the droid and lando made their way back inside.

kira placed a hand on kai's shoulder, "we'll be inside inspecting the file. come inside when you're ready to leave." they jogged lightly into the ship.

it was a beautiful ship. the outside was a royal blue color and didn't have a single scratch or dent. on the inside, everything was neat. the cockpit had three white, leathery chairs.

"hm, not bad." kira sat on one of the chairs and inserted the file into the monitor. lyra peeked over her shoulder. the file displayed seven names with seven locations. it definitely was not an easy task. some of the places were deep in empire territory and that worried kira.

lyra wasn't sure what the names exactly meant but she knew kira would explain later.

kai came into the ship and sat in the chair next to kira, "so, where are we off to?"

kira spoke abruptly, "corellia."

"to that dump?" kai looked into kira's eyes to see if she was being serious.

as if she read his mind, she spoke, "i'm being serious." kira faced forward and started preparing the ship for takeoff. kai shook his head and helped her lead the jupiter out of the planet's atmosphere. he inputted the coordinates and began preparing for the jump in hyperspace.

kai suddenly turned his chair to face kira. the sudden movement made kira flinch slightly.

kai sighed, "what are we doing here? you still haven't explained what we are doing. what did jyn instruct you to do?" kira looked at him briefly and played the hologram from jyn.

"oh shit. so we definitely have zero allies." kai stared into space.

"no, that's why i asked for your help. you're the only people i can trust."

lyra poked kira and kai's shoulders to get their attention. she signed quickly, "this mission seems very dangerous."

"it is, but if we're careful, everything should work out fine." for once, kira didn't hold the confidence she usually held. she was scared. she didn't know what was going to happen.

"who are we looking for then?" kai asked as the ship made its way through a blur of stars.

kira read off the file, "i have a name: namjoon. it says that he lives in the capital."

"the capital's a pretty big place." kai looked unsure as the ship jumped out of hyperspace. "not to mention, the empire _heavily_ monitors this area. we're definitely going to run into some 'troopers."

"it also says that he works at this bar," she scooted closer to kai and pointed it out on a map. lyra leaned forwards to see the map closely.

"well that makes things a bit easier at least." kai came closer towards the planet and a transmission came through.

a stern voice spoke, "vehicle 2hd32, state your purpose. you are not on the schedule for expected arrivals."

"yes, commander. i am here for the purpose of selling my ship. this is where i purchased it, and this is where i plan to sell it." kai spoke calmly. as a bounty hunter, he learned how to lie to get into places easily. not only is he a great bounty hunter, but also a man who is a Mandalorian. he knew that the ship wasn't typical of something that the resistance would use, so the empire had no reason to suspect this ship of anything.

"very well. you may pass."

kira let out a breath she was holding and looked at kai, "you're good at this."

lyra held a thumbs up.

"it's my job." kai half-smiled under his helmet as he was preparing to land the ship on a platform.

kira and kai descended the ship. lyra stayed to take care of the ship. kira made sure to bring the file with her and she also erased all data off the ship just in case it was stolen from them.

an old correlian man approached them and kai flipped an imperial coin onto his hand. "take care of my ship, will you?" the old man nodded and kai put his arm around kira's shoulder.

"'my' ship?" kira stared at kai. "and why are you holding me so closely?"

kira tried to break from his grasp but kai spoke, "we have to look like a rich couple so that people here will cater to us. it'll be easier to get around."

"you're a mandalorian. i didn't know you could take wives." kira tried to nudge him off.

"a mandalorian doesn't take off his helmet, but you can do plenty even with a helmet on." kai squeezed kira's waist tighter.

"ew, gross! ugh, fine. but i don't like it. it's gross." kira scrunched her nose.

"oh, come on. imagine you had a husband as handsome as me."

"ew, stop saying 'husband.' i don't even know what you look like with that helmet of yours. keep your eyes forward, we're almost there." kai laughed at kira's response.

they reached the bar after a short walk and made their way inside. the bar was pretty full but there was only one bartender and a dozen droids serving as waiters. kira looked at kai and nodded. she made her way towards the bar table and kai stood by the entrance, charismatically starting a conversation with a pretty woman standing alone.

"what can i get you?" the tall bartender asked.

"a moment alone with you." kira sat down.

"i apologize, m'am but this is not that kind of establishment." the young man tended to his bar and wiped the drink glasses left by others.

"that's not what i meant, _namjoon._ " kira smirked as she leaned forward.

namjoon stopped wiping the glass and placed it down softly, "how do you know my real name?" he looked frightened.

"let's talk. meet me by my ship in the platform close to here when you close down the bar. it's the blue one. you won't miss it." kira stood up and made her way towards the exit, where kai was talking to a lady.

kira approached them, "let's go, _husband._ " she hooked her arm with kai. kai made a displeased expression under his helmet and the woman he was talking with looked disgusted.

finally outside of the bar, kira unhooked her arm from kai's, "i'm sorry, did i interrupt something?"

kai squinted his eyes at her, "if we weren't on a mission, i would've totally gotten at her."

"nope. it's because i'm here that you didn't get at her. you would've totally done something stupid, whether you were on a mission or not. besides, as a mandalorian, shouldn't you be more careful?" kira laughed and walked back to the ship.

kai jogged and caught up with her, "so, what happened with the bartender?"

"he'll meet us here tonight."

"are you sure?"

"yeah." kira smiled and they entered the jupiter.

lyra waved to greet them.

"well, i am going to sleep. shout if something happens." kai waved and made his way to his chambers. lyra followed kai to her own chambers. kira made her way to the cockpit and inspected the file again.

while focused on the file for what felt like minutes but was actually hours, kira eventually heard a pebble hit the window in front of her. she looked down and saw namjoon standing there in his bartender uniform but much messier than earlier. his forehead was sweaty, his tie was messily undone, and his blazer was swung over his shoulder.

kira opened the hatch to the ship and namjoon came in.

"so, who are you?" namjoon asked.

\-------

reference pictures: 

lando:

  
kai (underneath his mandalorian armor of course lol):

  
  
  
namjoon:


End file.
